Familiars Summoned!
Familiars Summoned! is the second episode of the anime Mairimashita! Iruma-kun . Summary Kalego is a teacher with a firm belief system of what behavior is expected from students and teachers alike. He automatically associates Iruma with the behavior of his grandfather, the loud, inconsiderate and selfish acts of bringing oneself to the center of attention. He already has it out for Iruma. Iruma has always been praised as a child for being so easy going and obedient. More often than not, those around him would abuse that aspect of him. Even so, Iruma can't fathom the logic behind his parents selling him off to a demon. Iruma has an incredible appetite with the mindset that he should eat while he can, or he might go hungry due to how he has survived up until now. Over breakfast, Iruma attempts to work up the courage to address his reluctance to attending Babyls. However, that confidence is quickly subdued by Lord Sullivan revealing the mass amount of supplies and gifts he splurged on for Iruma. Iruma is unable to deny him like this. Sullivan even went to the extent of hand embroidering a handkerchief for Iruma. Everyone is excited about the familiar summoning ritual ahead of them. Shortly after entering the gates, Asmodeus cheerfully greets Iruma, stating that he has waiting for Iruma over 6 hours and 6 minutes. Iruma immediately tells him there is no need for that, dumbfounded by the dedication demons have to those they serve. Asmodeus brushes off the scolding and asks Iruma to call him “Azz” From now on. Azz then explains what they will be doing today. There are 163 new students that will be divided into groups as they prepare for classes to begin. Today in particular will be summoning familiars, and depending on the student, what they will summon will say a lot about their capability as a demon. Iruma is still internally nagged by the question if familiars eat humans. Eiko spots Iruma through the swarm of other students in the familiar’s summoning room. As she is about to approach him, Kalego enters the room and renders the mass of students silent instantly. Despite claiming to be dignified at all times, he makes no hesitation to single Iruma and Sabnock. He openly insinuates that they are trash he wishes to eliminate through this summoning ritual. He declares he will expel all failures. He holds up a cute frame that begins to give a demonstration of how a summoning works, but smashes it down before it can finish. It was shown long enough that students understood the gist of summoning a familiar. They are to draw a circle of blood over a parchment pentagram and hold it over a flame that stands in the center of a larger pentagram. He offers the students a parchment with his seal on it to summon their familiars. Azz happily offers to challenge Kalego for his animosity toward Iruma, but Iruma quickly tells him not to. Upon Azz’s turn to summon his familiar, a gorgon snake emerges from the flames and grandly wraps itself around him. Iruma congratulates him on such an amazing familiar, but Azz brushes it off saying that Iruma’s will be far greater. Iruma is up next, he doesn’t have high expectations for what will answer his summons, as he is mortal without magical capabilities. He then determines he will be expelled for his eminent failure and considers it an excellent scapegoat Characters * Iruma Suzuki * Asmodeus Alice * Naberius Kalego * Eiko * Azazel Ameri * Sabnock Sabro Trivia References Navigation Category:Episodes